Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 046
"A Bond Between Us!!", known as Built-Up Bonds!! in the Japanese version, is the forty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 11/2014 issue of V Jump, released on September 21, 2014, and in English in the 09/22/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Luna, Orbital 7 carrying Haruto, and the Numbers Club all land on Astral's boulder. Tears stream from Orbital's "eyes" as he tells Haruto that "snooty and sarcastic Master Kaito" saved his friends, and he cries that he's so glad that he didn't break. Cathy sweatdrops, commenting that Kaito is going to scrap Orbital when they get home. Kotori watches the Duel, whispering Yuma's name and thinking to herself that they can do it. With 8900 LP, Yagumo asks Kaito how dare he, as he faces Kaito, with 2000 LP, Yuma with 4000, and Shark with 2800. Yuma tells Yagumo to Summon all the tough monsters he wants, but he can't beat them now. Kaito agrees, much to Yagumo's fury, and Shark explains that they have something Yagumo doesn't and Astral declares that they have built a bond between them. The balls of light glow at their chests, and Yuma tells Kaito and Shark that Astral and he will pick up where they left off. He declares his turn and draws, and he and Astral examine his hand. Astral begins to explain what they can do with one of their cards, and Yuma replies that he knows; he's got a plan to take Yagumo down. Astral tells Yuma to go, and Yuma Summons "Gagaga Magician". Then he activates a Spell Card, "Gagaga Illusion", Special Summoning a monster from the Graveyard and matching its Level to that of "Gagaga Magician". He tells Shark that he's borrowing his monster as he revives the Level 8 "Kaiser Sea Snake", which becomes Level 4. Shark comments that it's fine and he tells Yuma to take Yagumo out, and Yuma agrees that he will. He overlays "Kaiser Sea Snake" and "Gagaga Magician" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia", and then he holds up another card, chanting, "When the universe is in disorder, a single ray of hope descends to illuminate the chaos! Shining Xyz Change! Come forth! No. S39: Utopia One!" Yuma declares that it's the hope that they created, and Yagumo observes that the "Shining Number" has appeared. Yuma activates the "Pandora's Force" effect of "Utopia One", reducing his LP to 1 and detaching all of its Overlay Units to banish all of Yagumo's monsters and inflict their ATK to him as damage, declaring that he will banish "No. 77: The Seven Sins". Tokunosuke cheers the move, and Takashi cheers that Yuma is banishing Yagumo's ace monster in order to inflict massive damage. To Yuma and Astral's shock, Yagumo asks them if they really think that will work, and he activates an effect of "The Seven Sins" that he has yet to use, "Overlay Sacrifice"; by destroying one of its Overlay Units, he can prevent it from being banished. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" appears in front of "The Seven Sins", to Yuma's surprise and Kaito's anger. As the "Pandora's Force" annihilates "Galaxy-Eyes", Kotori cries that Yagumo blocked the effect of "Utopia One", and Cathy tells Yuma to do something. Yagumo comments that it's too bad that Yuma's "bond" won't work on him. Yuma grins, and he comments that it's not true, while Astral explains that the attack just handed them their true bond. Yagumo flinches, and Yuma activates "Overlay Rebirth", declaring that this is how strong their bond is. He can attach two monsters from the Graveyard to "Utopia One" as Overlay Units, and he chooses "Galaxy-Eyes" and "Bahamut Shark". Yagumo asks in shock if Yuma used the effect of "Utopia One" just to regain access to "Galaxy-Eyes", and Yuma agrees, before activating another Spell Card, "Ultimate Xyz". He detaches Overlay Units from an Xyz Monster he controls and destroys a monster his opponent controls with lower ATK than their total and inflicts its ATK to Yagumo. Astral reminds Yagumo that the detached "Bahamut Shark" and "Galaxy-Eyes" have 2600 and 3000 ATK respectively, allowing them to destroy a monster with 5600 or less. As "The Seven Sins" only has 4000 ATK, it will be destroyed. "Utopia One" thrusts its hands forwards, and "Bahamut Shark" and "Galaxy-Eyes" materialize, charging towards "The Seven Sins", which is subsequently ripped apart in a series of explosions, reducing Yagumo to 4900 LP. Tokunosuke cheers that Yuma did it, and Tetsuo cries that Yuma took down Yagumo's monster. Yagumo gasps Yuma and Astral's names, snapping that the attack isn't enough, but Yuma interrupts, claiming that his attack isn't over yet. He activates "Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force", Ranking-Up a "Shining Number" to Xyz Summon one that is one Rank higher. Yagumo is shocked that Yuma is activating a "Rank-Up-Magic" now, and Yuma chants, "Solitary glimmer of hope! Become a streak of lightning and leap from the darkness! Shining Xyz Change! No. S39: Utopia the Lightning!" Yuma explains that as long as "Utopia the Lightning" has "Utopia One" as an Overlay Unit, its ATK is its Rank times 1000; for a total for 5000 ATK, much to Yagumo's shock. Kotori cheers that Yuma will win if the attack goes through, and Kaito notes that the attack can't be stopped once the Battle Phase begins. Shark tells Yuma to finish Yagumo, who asks if Yuma intends to shatter his dream. Yuma replies that he's always believed that anyone that he Duels becomes a friend, including Yagumo, which is why no matter his reasons, he can't let Yagumo destroy the world. Even if his dream comes true, it won't make Yagumo feel any better. Yagumo is quite struck by the statement, and Yuma states that Yagumo will still be alone, and regret it terribly. Refusing to let a friend suffer like that, Yuma vows to end Yagumo's dream and attacks directly with "Utopia the Lightning". The "Hope Sword Lightning Slash" hits, and Tetsuo cheers that Yuma won as the girls clasp hands and Yagumo screams. Kaito asks if they won, and Shark mutter's Yagumo's name. But the smoke clears to reveal Yagumo with 100 LP, his hair falling from its spikes as he wheezes. Astral observes that Yagumo still has LP, and Yuma asks how. Speaking in another voice, Yagumo explains that he activated, as Shark outlines, a Trap Card, "Despair Struggle", which activates when he takes damage while he has no other cards on his field. It allows him to reduce his LP to 100, then draw a card for every 1000 points of damage that he would have taken. Shark asks who is speaking, and Yuma notes that it isn't Yagumo's voice as Yagumo draws five cards. Yagumo's hair droops down as darkness seeps from the ground around him, which Kaito recognizes as the darkness that possessed him during his second Duel with Yuma. Then it seeps from Yagumo's mouth and black sclera, surrounding him in a tornado of darkness. Kaito asks what it is, and Astral recognizes it while the Numbers Club cower in fear. A woman stands over Yagumo, over three times his height and cloaked in darkness. She explains that her name is E'Rah, and that she is the deity of despair who will extinguish their light of hope. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo & Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kyoji Yagumo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He then activates "Gagaga Illusion" which, as he controls a "Gagaga" monster, allows him to Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard and change its Level to match that of "Gagaga Magician". He Special Summons "Kaiser Sea Snake" (2500/1000/Level 8 → 4) from Shark's Graveyard. Yuma Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 39: Utopia" (2500/2000), then immediately performs a Shining Xyz Change to Xyz Summon "No. S39: Utopia One" (2501/2000). He then proceeds to activate the effect of "Utopia One", detaching all of its Xyz Materials (3 → 0) and reducing his own Life Points to 1 (Yuma 4000 → 1) in order to banish all of Kyoji's monsters and inflict him damage equal to their ATK. However, Kyoji activates the second effect of "No. 77: The Seven Sins", allowing him to detach 1 Xyz Material to prevent it from being banished. Yuma then activates the Spell Card "Overlay Rebirth", allowing him to attach two monsters from the Graveyard as Xyz Materials for an Xyz Monster on the field. He attaches "Bahamut Shark" and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to "Utopia One". He then activates "Ultimate Xyz", allowing him to detach all the Xyz Materials from an Xyz Monster he controls to destroy one monster his opponent controls with an ATK less than the combined ATK of the monsters detached, and then inflict damage to Kyoji equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Yuma detaches "Bahamut Shark" and "Galaxy-Eyes" to destroy "The Seven Sins" and inflict 4000 points of damage to Kyoji (Kyoji 8900 → 4900). Yuma then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia One" into "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" (2500/2000). The latter's effect activates, increasing its ATK to become equal to its Rank x1000 (2500 → 5000). Yuma attacks Kyoji directly with "Utopia the Lightning", but Kyoji activates his face-down "Despair Struggle" which, when he controls no other cards and would take damage, allows him to reduce his Life Points to 100 (Kyoji 4900 → 100), then draw 1 card for every 1000 points of damage he would have taken, drawing a total of 5 cards. At this point, E'Rah takes over Kyoji and continues the Duel in his place. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.